The Irony That Is Life
by Passionate Kay
Summary: Kay learns to deal with her life...
1. Vacation To Paradise...Not

Title: The Irony Called Life  
Author: Passionate Kay  
Rating: R  
Summary: Kay has to deal with the romance of her love and cousin, and learn to live her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kay Bennett excitedly threw the clothes in her hands into a large luggage bag that was resting on her bed. The top of the bag was opened, and it was almost filled to the top with clothes that you would expect teenage girl to wear.  
  
"Damn it," Kay mumbled as she quickly searched through her closet for a blouse to wear that would go well with her black miniskirt. She frenetically moved along through the row of hanging, quickly sliding them across the pole that hung from the walls.  
  
"This one is too old, and that one is too middle school, and that was is so last year. I need something that will make Miguel recognize me as a woman, and not just a girl." She continued to search frantically through the closet, but finally came across the perfect blouse to compliment her skirt. "Yay," she thought happily. "Now...shoes."  
  
Simone Russell, one of Kay's closest friends, predictably walked into Kay's bedroom and sat at the edge of her bed quietly, trying to sneak up on Kay. Without looking out, Kay said, "Simone, I heard you come inside. Are you packed already?"   
  
Simone sighed and fell back on the bed. She stared at the ceiling as she said, "Of course I'm ready. You're always the last one."  
  
Kay stopped in her search for shoes and stuck her head out of the closet door. "What do you mean last? Are you saying that everyone else is ready?"  
  
Simone looked at her and nodded, giving her a "yeah-that's-what-I'm-saying" look. "And Charity was even the first one ready. Everyone is downstairs waiting for you. They sent me up here to tell you that it's time to go."  
  
Kay rolled her eyes and sighed. Her disgust towards her cousin, Charity Standish, was growing by the second. She went back to searching for clothes through her closet, but her thoughts still remained on how much Charity made her sick. In fact, Charity had always made Kay sick. The thought of being related to Charity made Kay sickest of all. As far as Kay was concerned, someone who stole what mattered most to a person and didn't even know it couldn't be counted as family at all.  
  
After finally choosing a pair of shoes that she liked, she stood up and walked back to her bed. "There," she said as she tossed the shoes into the opened luggage. The zipper made a loud sound as she zipped it up. "All done."  
  
"Good. Now we can finally go," her friend said as she hopped off the bed and walked towards the bedroom door. "This should be an interesting camping trip," she said sarcastically in her head as she waited for Kay to pass, who was struggling to keep the bag from hitting her legs. "Packed enough?" She asked with a taunting face.  
  
"Whatever..." Kay retorted back with a dirty look.  
  
Simone shook her head in amusement as Kay clumsily passed by, and then shut the bedroom door and followed Kay down the stairs.  
  
"There she is," Jessica Bennett, Kay's sister, said as Kay walked down the stairs with her luggage in hand. Kay looked in her direction and gave her a dirty look. Simone walked over to the couch and picked up her luggage, which was resting against it.   
  
"Well it seems like we are all ready to go now," Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald said, standing next to his girlfriend, Charity Standish. He was Kay's bestfriend, and unbeknownst to him, the object of her affection. They had known each other since they were small children, and they had grown up together all of their lives. But when Charity came to Harmony, Miguel had fallen for Charity, and abandoned his feelings for his bestfriend. Not only did Charity take away the love of Kay's life, but her family as well, who paid more attention to her instead of Kay herself.  
  
"Well according to my calculations, if we leave now, we will arrive at the camping grounds at 2:30 PM." Said Reese Durkee, who had been unsuccessfully trying to put his arm around Kay. Reese was Miguel's other buddy, and was to Miguel what Simone was to Kay. He, as well as everyone else, was under the false assumption that he and Kay Bennett were an item. The truth, however, was that Kay didn't have any feelings for Reese at all, but used the phony relationship to her advantage in hiding her feelings from Miguel.  
  
"Whatever you say, Reese," Kay said bitterly as she pushed passed everyone and walked out of the front door to the car. Reese stood there by Jessica, hurt by Kay's coldness.  
  
"Don't take it personally, Reese. She's been bitchy all week," Jessica said with a smirk. Reese nodded his head knowingly, and then helped her with her luggage to the car. Simone followed them, and finally, Miguel and Charity made their way out.  
  
"I wonder what Kay is upset about, " Charity asked ignorantly, who had been hanging all over Miguel. She was beginning to realize that Kay was always upset when she was around. The thought was beginning to bother her. Being responsible for her cousin's bitterness was something that she wanted no part in.  
  
Miguel shrugged in response to Charity. "Maybe it's something in school," he said. They continued walking and threw their luggage into the trunk of the car. The teens were going camping in a little resort near the edge of town, and were borrowing Chief Bennett's Chevy Suburban to get there.  
  
"What's your problem?" Simone asked her friends, who was sulking in the corner of the back seat. Kay and Simone sat in the back, Reese and Jessica in the middle, and Miguel was driving, with Charity by his side.  
  
"Oh, nothing. The love of my life is being groped by my goody-two-shoes cousin, but everything is fine and dandy," she replied sarcastically.   
  
Simone grew angry. "You really should try to stop acting like such a bitch twenty-four seven. I think I'm the only one who actually still puts up with it, and I'm really losing my patience." She picked up her headphones angrily and placed them on her head, and turned to face the window.  
  
Kay looked at Simone, and then sighed. She was right. Lately, she was acting extra bitchy because of the way things were going with Miguel and Charity. It seemed like they were falling deeper in love, and that meant bad news for her. She didn't want to end up alone and bitter. But it seemed like that was exactly where she was headed. She leaned her head against the window, and slowly began to slip into the oblivion. Miguel started the car, and the slow and steady hum of the road quickly put Kay to sleep.   
  
  



	2. Welcome to My Hell

The sound of the car door slamming suddenly awoke Kay, who was still sleeping against the window. She wiped her hair from her face, and looked over to her friend, Simone, who was putting away her CD player.  
  
"Where are we?" Kay asked, stretching and then picking up her things to get off as well.   
  
Simone turned and looked at Kay. "We're at the resort. Where else would we be?"   
  
After opening the door to the car, Simone hopped out, and began walking towards the cabins. Miguel and Charity were already in the cabin, and Reese and Jessica where just about there. Simone had just started, and Kay was alone in the suburban, watching her friend. "Well," she thought, "Someone else decided to get bitchy today. Welcome to the club."  
  
After getting out of the vehicle and grabbing her luggage, Kay slowly made her way to the cabin that they would be staying at. How they got the cabin was beyond Kay. Her father had told her that someone had owed him a favor, and so he asked to borrow the cabin by the ocean so the kids would be able to go during their summer vacation. Kay couldn't deny the beauty of it either. It was founded on a nice cliff overlooking the Atlantic. "I swear by the end of this damn vacation, I'm going to be throwing myself over that cliff," she thought bitterly as she quickly walked up the steps to the cabin, and made her way inside.  
  
"Wow, Kay have you seen this? It's amazing!" Charity said happily to her cousin while gazing around the room.   
  
"Yea...amazing," Kay replied unenthusiastically. She turned away from Charity and rolled her eyes, and walked to the couch and set her bags down.  
  
"Okay," Miguel started as everyone turned to face him and listen. "There are two bedrooms with two beds. Jess and Charity could take that room," he said pointing to the left, "And Kay and Simone can take that one. Reese and I can take these two couches out here."  
  
Everyone nodded and agreed, and began walking to their sleeping quarters to get settled in. Miguel began to walk around and open the windows to let the place air out and let fresh air in.  
  
Kay and Simone coughed as she walked into the room where they were to stay. The place was really dusty, and needed to be aired out severely. "Damn! Open the window, Simone," Kay choked out, swiping her hand through the air in front of her. Simone concurred with the sudden need to open the window and quickly did. After awhile, the dust had lessened, and it was easier to breathe. After watching her awhile, Kay finally broke the silence and decided to talk to Simone.  
  
"Sim-" she said, suddenly interrupted by Simone calling her name.  
  
"Go ahead," Kay said smiling a little, relieved that her friend actually wanted to talk to her as well.  
  
"Well," Simone started, "I just wanted to say sorry for snapping back there in the car. I know how hard it is seeing the guy you love with someone else. I had to live with that too, with Chad. But luckily I've moved on from him, and accepted that he loves my sister, and always has."  
  
Kay smiled a little, then frowned. "Thank you Simone. I'm the one that should be apologizing. You're my friend and have done nothing to deserve being bitched at. It is hard, but I shouldn't take out my problems on my friends and those who actually do care about me. Please forgive me..."  
  
Simone laughed, and then hugged Kay. "Of course, girl. We're like sisters."  
  
The girls continued to sit and chat and make up, while unpacking their things and fixing the room up to the way they wanted.  
  
Out in the front room, Reese set out his things next to the couch he was going to be sleeping on, while Jessica helped him.   
  
"You really don't have too, Jessica. I don't want to burden you," Reese said, blushing a little that Jessica wanted to help him with his things.  
  
"I know I don't have to, Reese. I want to." She smiled at him, and continued helping him set up his personal items.   
In Kay and Simone's room, the girls were searching through Simone's bag for a book that she had brought along to show Kay.  
  
"I know it's in here," Simone said, going through the clothes that were piled in the luggage bag. "Maybe I left it in the car when I took out my CD's."  
  
"Then I'll go ask Miguel for the keys. He should have them since he drove us here," Kay said as she walked towards the door of their bedroom.  
  
After walking through the living room, and seeing Jessica and Reese together, Kay figured that Miguel must have been in the other room with Charity. She hesitated at first, thinking that she didn't want to walk in on Miguel with Charity, but couldn't go back to the room since she told Simone that she would go ask him for the keys. She sighed, and continued on, hoping not to see something that she would regret...which she would.  
  
"Miguel," Charity said out loud as he kissed her passionately, and laid her down on the bed. "Miguel what are we doing? Everyone is here..."  
  
Kay's eyes peeked through the door of the opened bedroom door, and her heart filled with pain as she quietly watched what was happening.  
  
"Charity...I love you so much. I need you. I want you," he gasped out, continuing to kiss her.  
  
Kay closed her eyes, and sighed heavily. She still had to go in the room and acquire the car keys, which she could see where lying on the nightstand right next to them. She swallowed down her fear and pain, and knocked on the door loudly, hoping to cease the action between the two lovers. But they didn't stop. Miguel just told Charity to forget whoever was at the door and continue with him. Now Kay's heart was really in pain, as she had to stand there and knock on the door...again. After waiting, she decided to just walk in, which she did.  
  
"Hey...guys," she said, swallowing down her tears, "I need the car keys. Where are they?"  
  
Miguel got up from the bed with Charity and blushed realizing Kay had seen them in such a compromising position. Charity also stood up, and fixed her wrinkled clothes.  
  
"Sorry," Miguel said, slightly giggling. "There right here." He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the keys. "Here you go," he said handing them to her. "Just leave them on the coffee table out front when you're done."   
  
Kay, who now had a stupor look on her face, nodded slowly, and turned and walked out of the bedroom. She closed the door halfway, as it had been, and quickly walked to the front door of the cabin.  
  
"What's wrong, sis?" Jessica asked in a concerned voice after noticing Kay's upset look.  
  
"Nothing," Kay managed to choke out. "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
She continued, and walked out of the cabin, and into the late afternoon sun. She didn't even pay attention to her steps, but just gazed like a zombie to the suburban where she was headed. The lock made a clicking sound as she opened the door and climbed inside to the back seat where she and Simone had been sitting while on the road. The book that Simone had wanted was lying to the side of her seat, tucked into the corner nicely. Her hand slowly pulled out the book from its corner, but she continued to sit there in the deafening silence inside the vehicle. The tears that she had been holding back slowly rose now, and her defenses faltered as the tears slipped out of her eyes. The pain of crying, which she knew all too well, had now taken over, and her sobs could only be heard inside the suburban as she fell to the seat and cried.  
  
  
Hey peoples, do you like this story? Do you think its any good? Let me know please. I don't want to write something that no one is reading.  
  
-Serena   
  
  



	3. Ghost of You and Me

(By the way, Kay hasn't told Miguel she loves him and nothing like that hell thing, soul thing, or anything supernatural has happened. I think I'm gonna go ahead and leave the supernatural out of this story! Hope you like!)  
  
(Also...BBMak's *Ghost of You and Me* is used in this chapter.)  
  
Kay silently stared at Simone's book, which was lying on the floor of the suburban. She was still lying on the seat, and her hand, which was slowly poking at the book, hung down to the floor. Kay's long brown hair was pushed up over her ear and away from her face, and her now exposed cheeks itched from where the tears that had rolled down earlier dried up.  
  
"Kay?" Simone asked loudly, beating the window of the automobile. "Kay, are you still in there?" She cupped her hands around her eyes and pressed them against the tinted windows to see inside.  
  
Kay sluggishly arose from the seat and pounded back on the window where Simone was looking in, as in responding that she was in the car. Her hand casually reached out to the door handle, and she opened it, letting her friend come inside.  
  
"Hey," Simone started who was climbing into the suburban. "What are you still doing in here? You've been in here for like twenty minutes."  
  
After looking back down to the ground, Kay reached downward and picked up the book that she had originally set out to find. "Searching for your book, of course," she replied coolly.  
  
Simone gave Kay a disbelieving expression. "We've been friends since like, forever, and I think I know when something is bothering you. What's up?" She asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Kay said firmly as she began to move towards the door to get out.  
  
"Kay...talk." Simone replied stubbornly.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes and sighed. "I just happened to walk in on Miguel and Charity together kissing, touching and talking about going all the way. Ok?" She said agitatedly.  
  
"I see." Simone replied. "I'm sorry, honey, that you had to walk in on that...but, my job as your friend is to remind you that they are in fact together, and seeing them like that is usually a common occurrence between boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
Kay chuckled softly. "And these are suppose to be...comforting words?"  
  
Simone quickly smirked, but her serious expression returned as quickly as it had disappeared. "I'd rather tell you the cold hard truth then feed you false ideas that will only prove false in the future."  
  
"Gee, thanks, good friend." Kay replied, followed by a giggle.  
  
"That's what I'm here for," Simone replied in a joking manner. "Now...let's get out of here. I sure know I didn't plan to spend my entire vacation in the damn car!" She grabbed Kay's hand and they quickly hopped out. They ran, while laughing, the whole way towards the cabin.  
  
~~*~~*~~*  
  
Later that night, Kay lay awake in her bed. Simone had already fallen asleep, and so had everyone else in the cabin. She glanced over to the clock that was sitting on the nightstand between Simone and her bed. It read 12:05 AM.  
  
"Great...I can add insomniac to my list of personal problems. Like I need any more..." she trailed off. The sound of the ocean could still be heard from outside and it eerily called to Kay. "There can't be any harm in standing on the cliff and listening to waves," she said to herself.  
  
~* What am I suppose to do?  
~* With all these blues...  
  
She pushed the sheet off of the bed, and sat up near the edge of the bed.   
  
~* Haunting me, everywhere...  
~* No matter what I do.  
  
Her feet silently hit the cold ground below, and she slipped them into her warm house shoes. She picked herself up, and stood beside her bed.  
  
~* Watching the candle, flicker out  
~* In the evening glow...  
~* When will this night be over?  
  
She silently walked past her friend who was sleeping in her bed, and trailed off towards the door to their bedroom. The moon cast a ghostly glow into the room, and it gave Kay the odd sense of being cold.  
  
~* I didn't mean to fall in love with you...  
~* And baby there's a name for what you put me through.  
~* It isn't love, it's robbery.  
~* I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me...  
  
Kay soundlessly crept through the cabin's front room. The two couches to her sides still had figures lying on them, and she assumed that Miguel and Reese must have already fallen asleep.  
  
~* Seen a lot of broken hearts,  
~* Go sailing by...  
~* Phantom ships, lost at sea,  
~* And one of them is mine.  
  
After pulling her silky nightgown tight, she walked over to the couch to her left, and found Miguel sleeping comfortably. A smile crept upon her face as she noticed that he was sleeping peacefully, and that made her happy. She looked up at the window above Miguel, and noticed the stars out in the sky.   
  
~* Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky,  
~* I wonder why, the stars don't seem to guide me...  
  
She glanced back down to Miguel, and felt her heart breaking. He didn't love her. He probably never would. She hadn't told him she loved him...so maybe there was a chance, but maybe not.  
  
~* I didn't mean to fall in love with you...  
~* And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
~* It isn't love it's robbery,  
~* I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me...  
  
Kay put her hand to her mouth, and sadly blew him a kiss. She didn't know if it was a goodbye kiss, or a goodnight kiss, but it was definitely a kiss. She continued on, and quietly opened the front door, and walked outside into the icy darkness that waited. The sound of the ocean was better heard now, and it called to her. The wind blew softly, making her nightgown wrap around her figure. She walked on, and found a bench at the very top of the cliff that they were on, that overlooked the ocean.  
  
~* The ghost of you and me,  
~* When will it set me free?  
~* I hear the voices call,  
~* Following footsteps down the hall,  
~* Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul...  
  
Kay sat down, and wrapped her arms around herself at her waist. The wind was chilling, and it reminded Kay of how she always felt at night...alone and numb. She wanted to cry again, but she wouldn't. Not this time. She was a tough girl, and tough girls didn't cry. Not over boys who didn't love them.  
  
~* Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow...  
~* I can't let go.  
~* When will this night be over?  
  
"Hey," a voice said that startled Kay. She quickly turned around to see a figure standing behind her in the darkness. The figure turned a little, and the moonlight revealed Miguel standing before her in his warm ups, and light jacket. He didn't have a shirt on, but only had the jacket to keep him warm.   
  
"Miguel..." Kay said, shocked. "What are you doing out here this late at night?"  
  
~* I didn't mean to fall in love with you...  
~* And baby there's a name for what you put me through,   
~* It isn't love, it's robbery,  
~* I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me...  
  
"Well," he started. "When someone gives you a goodnight kiss, you usually have to say goodnight back," he said with a warm smile. He walked over to bench, and sat down beside Kay.  
  
Kay felt herself blushing that he had seen her blow him the kiss. "I didn't think you would see that," she said.  
  
~* I didn't mean to fall in love with you...  
~* And baby there's a name for what you put me through,   
~* It isn't love, it's robbery,  
~* I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me...  
  
"Well," he said, "I did. And for some reason...and I don't know why...it made me happy."  
  
~* I didn't mean to fall in love with you...  
~* And baby there's a name for what you put me through,   
~* It isn't love, it's robbery,  
~* I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me...  
  
"You...what?" Kay asked bewildered.  
  
~* I didn't mean to fall in love with you...  
~* And baby there's a name for what you put me through,   
~* It isn't love, it's robbery,  
~* I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me...  
  
"I said I think I felt something. Do you have something you need to tell me Kay?" he asked, as his hand softly touched hers. He continued to look at her, with hope in his eyes.  
  
Kay was speechless.  
  
~*~  
  
Ha ha! I loved this. Writing is so fun. Want more people? Just let me know...  
  
-Serena  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Beginning

Miguel waited as Kay sat there looking into his eyes. "Kay, " he said, noticing her bottom lip tremble, "you're shivering. Here," he said, taking off his jacket and helping her into it. He sat there, shirtless, with his arm around Kay.  
  
"Um, thanks, Miguel," Kay said nervously. Her heart pounded as she felt the warm of Miguel's body against hers. She sat straight up and could barely move a muscle.  
  
"So," Miguel started again, "Do you have something that you need to tell me?"  
  
"Why would you ask something like that?" Kay questioned apprehensively.   
  
"Well...I don't know, actually," Miguel said sounding confused. "Today when you came in looking for the car keys, I noticed you seemed upset. In fact, I've noticed that every time you've walked in on Charity and I together, you were either angry or sad. I was clueless about it at first, but the more and more I thought about it, the more it became clear. You don't like that I'm Charity's boyfriend, don't you?"  
  
Kay felt the fear travel through her body. This was the time that everything was going to come out in the open.  
  
"I figured that you don't think that I'm good enough for Charity. That you think she deserves someone better, huh?"  
  
Kay closed her eyes in disappointment and sighed. "Um, no, Miguel. That's not it at all."  
  
"It isn't?" Miguel asked, now confused.  
  
"No," Kay replied. "It's entirely different. Look, it's getting late. Maybe we better get back inside and get some sleep," Kay said, rising from the bench.  
  
"No, Kay," Miguel said, making her sit back down on the bench. "I want to know."  
  
"Miguel it's too complicated to ex-," Kay said, suddenly stopped by Miguel's finger resting on her lips, signaling her to hush.  
  
"Just tell me straight up. Kay, it's me, Miguel. Your best friend. You can tell me anything at all."  
  
Kay silently looked into Miguel's eyes. "Here goes nothing," she thought. "Well, the truth is...I don't really like Reese."  
  
Miguel stared at Kay, confused.  
  
"Well, at least not in the way you think. I like him as a friend, but not as a boyfriend."  
  
"You don't?" Miguel asked.  
  
"No. In fact," Kay said, softly chuckling, "I think Reese and Jessica have a thing for each other."  
  
Miguel smiled.  
  
"The truth is that I like someone else. Actually...I love someone else. I love him with all of my heart and soul."  
  
"Really?" Miguel asked in disbelief. "Do I know this guy who is the love of your life?"  
  
"Yes," Kay said, softly smiling, and staring out into the ocean. "In fact, you know him extremely well."  
  
Miguel sat, pondering just whom the identity of the mystery person could be. He looked down, startled, after feeling Kay's hand softly touch his. "Me?" He asked, unbelievingly.   
  
Kay softly smiled and nodded. "Yes. You. Ever since that day on the beach when you made our own private spot. I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"Oh god." Miguel said, sounding shocked. "Oh...god."  
  
Kay's face turned from hope, to pain. A tear slowly fell from her eye as she took her hand away and began to rise from the bench. "I'm...sorry, Miguel," she said, through her tears. "I didn't mean my loving you to be such a burden." Kay quickly got off the bench and ran towards the cabin, gently crying.  
  
"Kay!" Miguel yelled, now running from the bench after Kay. "Kay! Please, wait!"  
  
"No!" Kay yelled back, not even looking back. "Please just leave me alone, Miguel. My heart's already broken. I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
Miguel quickly caught up with Kay, and stopped her. He grabbed her hand, as she fell down into his arms, still crying.  
  
"Kay." Miguel said, hugging Kay tightly. "Kay, I don't think that your loving me is a burden."  
  
Kay's tears seemed to be stopping, as she wiped her face and looked into his eyes. "You don't?"  
  
"No, of course not. I...I, I think that somewhere in my heart, I'm...in love with you, too. You mean so much to me, Kay Bennett. The truth is that before I met Charity, I wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend. You were the most amazing girl I had ever met. And I thought that even though you were on the baseball team, that you were so beautiful," he said, touching her hair as he looked into her eyes.   
  
"You...did?" Kay asked, who had stopped crying.  
  
"Yes. I can't imagine my life without you," Miguel said.  
  
"But what about Charity?" Kay asked.  
  
"Well...I love her, too. I love you both. I can't live without either of you."  
  
Silence filled the air as Miguel and Kay continued to stare into each other's eyes. The air blew chilled winds around the two as they held each other closely for warmth. Suddenly, Miguel leaned in to Kay and passionately kissed her. Kay lost her senses as she felt his tongue part her lips and touch hers. For Kay, time had stopped, and they were all that existed. This was their first kiss, romantically, and it was the best kiss Kay had ever had. Kay couldn't refuse this kiss if her life depended on it. She wrapped her arms around Miguel's shoulders, as he wrapped his around her waist, and she kissed him back will all of her soul. Kay's body tingled as she felt Miguel's warm skin against hers. After the passion and kiss had subsided, Kay slowly pulled away and looked back into Miguel's eyes.   
  
"What are we doing, Miguel?" She asked, taking heavy breaths.  
  
Miguel looked into her eyes, as well. "I don't know," he said. He leaned in closer to Kay, and began to kiss her...again.  
  
  



End file.
